The Love Of The Puckerman Family
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? but now the Puckerman family are living their life in New York City. Find out how Rachel and Noah Puckerman's marriage is going and how they deal with their future of being parents,going to school and figuring out their furture. Will Rachel get her chance to be on Broadway? And what about Noah's dream? Find out what happens. Enjoy.
1. Rachel's Chance?,Movie Night

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy.**

* * *

21 year old Noah Raphael Puckerman has always dreamed of getting out of Lima Ohio and living his life anywhere but Ohio but then his Junior year of high school after giving up his daughter Beth to Shelby Corcoran, he met the most gorgeous woman named Rachel Barbra Berry he had ever seen, she made his day and he fell in love with her and her two daughters from another guy but he adopted them making them his for a life time. They had their struggles then they made love for the first time and many times after that, before his Senior happened on his 18th birthday his woman gave birth to his first ever triplets named Rishon Wyatt Berry-Puckerman,Tyson Eli Berry-Puckerman and Lilah Autumn Berry-Puckerman who are 3 years old now while their oldest Identical twin girls named Tamika Annsley Berry-Puckerman and Nava Capri Berry-Puckerman are 6 years old.

When he got married to Rachel, they struggled a little in the beginning but they calmed down their fights for their chilren and are in the right place in their are both in their second at their schools in New York. Rachel is much happier at her school in the city. He goes to NYU and she goes to AMDA and they both love school.

**With Rachel At Central Park.**

Rachel's body figure has changed since she was getting older. She was still petite in height but her figure was alot curver and her breast were bigger,She dyed the ends of her hair to blondish light brown and Noah loved everything about her. Noah cut his mohawk to look older since he didn't want his sons to have a mohawk. and her husband loved her figure so much.

She was enjoying her freedom of her last class of the day before she had to pick up Rishon,Tyson and Lilah from daycare. Her oldest daughters were 6 years old and in 1st grade which scared her. She walks through Central park and sits down smiling looking at everybody around her and smiles then she starts singing making some woman look around wondering who was singing.

_So many things  
To do and say  
But I can't seem  
To find my way  
But I wanna know how  
I know  
I'm meant  
For something else  
But first  
I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how_

_Oh, why do  
I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings  
To carry me that far?_

Rachel looked around singing.

_I gotta have_  
_Roots before branches_  
_To know who I am_  
_Before I know_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_And faith_  
_To take chances_  
_To live like I see_  
_A place in this world_  
_For me_

_Sometimes_  
_I don't wanna feel_  
_(Sometimes_  
_I don't wanna feel)_

_And forget the pain_  
_Is real_  
_(And forget the pain_  
_Is real)_

_Put my head_  
_In the clouds_

_Oh, start to run_  
_And then I fall_  
_(start to run_  
_And then I fall)_

_Thinkin'_  
_I can't get it all_  
_Without my feet_  
_On the ground_  
_(Seein'_  
_I can't get it all_  
_Without my feet_  
_On the ground)_

_There's always a seed_  
_Before there's a rose_  
_The more that it rains_  
_The more I will grow_

The woman stared at the girl singing on the bench with tears in her eyes singing and knew she has to talk with this girl about great things.

_I gotta have_  
_Roots before branches_  
_To know who I am_  
_Before I know_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_And faith_  
_To take chances_  
_To live like I see_  
_A place in this world_  
_For me_

_Whatever comes  
I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong  
I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understandin'  
The wind can come  
And do its best  
Blow me north, and south,  
East and west  
But I'll still  
Be standing  
I'll be standing_

Rachel gets up from the bench singing not noticing the woman still watching her.

_If I have_  
_Roots before branches_  
_To know who I am (To know who I am)_  
_Before I know_  
_Who I'm gonna be_  
_And faith_  
_To take chances_  
_To live like I see_  
_A place in this world_

_I gotta have_  
_Roots before branches_  
_To know who I am_  
_Before I know_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_And faith_

_To take chances_  
_And live like I see_  
_A place in this world_  
_For me_

The woman watched Rachel turn around for a second singing then looks down and turns around to leave.

_I gotta have_  
_Roots before branches_

The woman gets up after listening to and rushed up to her.

"Excuse me Miss, what is your name?" Rachel stopped walking and saw a much older woman smiling at her.

"Are you talking to me?" Rachel asked unsure. The woman nods smiling at her.

"Yes I am, I'm Renee Wilson and I heard your singing voice! it's out of this world." Rachel smiles.

"Um thanks Miss Wilson, I'm Rachel Berry-Puckerman." Renee stared at Rachel surprised that she had two last names and had to ask if she was married because she looked so young.

"Are you married Rachel?" Renee asked. Rachel nods showing her wedding ring.

"Yes I got married when my husband Noah Puckerman was 19 and I was 21 so now I'm 23 and we actually have 5 kids." She smiles at her surprised

"That's great with young love these days! anyways I heard your voice and I'm working on this off Broadway play of Rent and I think you be perfect for the role of Maureen Johnson, you voice is perfect for her and I've been looking and I think I found my perfect Maureen." Rachel stood there shocked.

"Is this some kind a joke?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Was this woman really offering a chance to be in a offical off Broadway musical? this had to be some joke.

Renee shook her head and gets a card handing it to the young married woman.

"This is no joke Mrs. Puckerman, you have a wonderful voice and the world should hear it." Renee tells her.

"Can I get back to you on it?" Renee nods saying to let her know in two days. Renee waves bye walking off.

Rachel stared at the business card of Renee Wilson, Director of Broadway and off Broadway plays in shock. This was her dream to be on Broadway and for it to be an off Broadway play was something she couldn't pass up.

She walked out of Central park and got into her car and drove to the preschool where her 3 year old triplets were during the day. Life was being great to her so far.

* * *

**At The Puckerman House.**

Noah Puckerman was at his and wife's house in Brooklyn New York, re writing his paper for his law class while Tamika and Nava were in the dinning room doing their homework, they were in first grade now and it scared him and Rachel at how fast their children were growing up.

"Daddy when is mama and our siblings coming home?" 6 year old Tamika Berry-Puckerman asked.

"I don't know Mika, they should be home soon." Noah tells her before going back to his own school work.

The front door opens a few minutes later and Rachel,Rishon,Tyson and Lilah Puckerman walk in.

"Hey Puckerman Munchkins times 3, how was preschool?" He asked his triplets. They hand him pictures before the little mini Rachel Puckerman looking up at him with an innocent look on her face holding the dvd of Annie which was Lilah's favorite movie musical.

"Not again Lilah you just got home from preschool and you,Nava and mommy watched that last night! go put your princess backpack in your room." Lilah frowns.

"But daddy you promised I could watch it again when school was over." Lilah says pouting.

Lilah was just mother Rachel big time. She has her fathers skintone, her mother's long brunette curly hair but it was shorter, she has Rachel's nose,she was petite but she had her fathers ears and chin.

"That was before I heard the _Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow_ so many times from you,Nava and mommy! time to get a different movie tonight now do what I told you to do." Her daddy tells her.

Lilah groans stomping her foot like Rachel does sometimes when she doesn't get her way and Noah hates that she got his stubborness and Rachel's pout.

"Lilah Autumn Berry-Puckerman knock it off and do as daddy told you or it's no movie at all tonight now go."

Rachel says sternly to her youngest daughter. Lilah hates when her mommy yelled at her.

"Sorry mommy, you love me right?" Rachel walked over the yougest Puckerman child and took her in her arms.

"Yes baby girl mommy and daddy will always love you." Lilah nods before running to her room.

"Come give me some sugar Mrs. Puckerman." Rachel chuckles at her husband and walked over to him pressing her soft plump lips against her hubby. He grins deepening the kiss.

"Eww Mama and Daddy are kissing again." Rishon and Tyson yell at the same time making their older sisters yell at them to be quiet as they do their homework.

Rachel and Noah pulled back blushing staring at their sons as they giggle showing off their shining hazel green eyes that they got from their daddy.

"Mama and Daddy love each other, boys remeber what I told you?" Rishon and Tyson nod.

"You got it dude." They say at the same time before running into their playroom. Rachel is happy that her soulmate has the sons he's always wanted not that he doesn't love his 4 daughters but to have his Rishon and Tyson was the best birthday gift he could ever have.

"So how was your break at the park?" He knows that Rach goes to the park everyday to think.

"I'll tell you when the kids are asleep." He stared at her raising an eyebrow.

"Did something bad happen to you baby?" She shook her head.

"No baby I just want to talk to my husband first before I talk to the kids about this." He nods letting it go for now.

Tamika and Nava finish their homework putting it in their bags then put their bags in their rooms before helping their mom with dinner. Noah finished his own work before putting it in his school bag and brought his bag into his and his wife's room.

They all sit down for dinner then they have to pick a movie the whole family could watch. Nava,Rishon,Tamika,Tyson and Lilah are fighting over all at once making their parents groan.

"Hey were not having this again it's Thursday so who always picks the movie on that day?" Rachel yelled sternly from her spot on her husband's lap, tired of the fighting over the movie choices when it comes to her older children and her younger ones. That's the only thing they fight about.

Nava raised her hand because she always picks the movies on Thursdays. It went like this, Tamika on Mondays, Tyson on Tuesdays,Lilah on Wednesdays, Nava Thursday,Rishon Fridays,Noah Saturdays and Rachel Sundays.

"Sorry Mama but I pick Thursdays." Noah smiles at his princess while rubbing his hands up and down his baby's waist.

"Alright Nava what movie is the Puckerman Family watching tonight?" Nava grins walking over to the movie shelf and grabs her second favorite movie.

"Alice In Wonderland." Rachel smiled getting up telling the kids to get into their pjs before they watch the movie.

They all rush to their rooms changing. Rachel and Noah do the same laughing at their kids.

"So what happened at the park?" He asked putting on some basketball shorts with a black t shirt. Rachel stripped down to her underwear and put on sleep shorts with one of Noah's t shirts and put her hair in a messy pony tail.

"I told you I would tell you when our children are asleep Mr. Puckerman." He sighs walking into their bathroom and brushed his teeth for the night and she joins him brushing her teeth after he's done.

"I love how you stick to your words Mrs. Puckerman." She smiles so happy that she's been Mrs. Noah Puckerman for 2 and half years so far and she loves it.

"Why can't you tell me now?" She stares at him and sighs.

"Because I don't want you to keep thinking about during the movie! I promise I will tell you when their sleeping but for now I want to enjoy family movie night with our kids." He sighs nodding and laced his fingers with hers and they walk out of the room to see their kids already in the living room with the movie playing previews and they sit down back in their seats but Tyson walks over to the couch and Rachel picks her baby boy up and sat him next to them and Tamika pressed play and the movie starts.

After the movie was over the young parents put their children to bed and they kiss them goodnight before going to their bedroom after turning everything off and locking up for the night.

**With The Married Couple.**

Rachel and Noah slipped into their bedroom and get under the covers. He stared at her waiting and she cuddles up to him.

"So what happened today dollface?" He asked for the third time that night with his arm wrapped around her.

"Well I was thinking then I started singing and you know I get, well I'm about to leave to pick up the triplets when this older woman comes up to me asking for my name and I tell her then she asked if I was married and I told her about you and the kids!" He nods listening to her.

"So after that she starts talking about how wonderful my singing voice was and told me about this great offer to star in her off Broadway play of Rent and I would be great for the role of Maureen Johnson." She tells him.

He just stared at her. Rachel stared at her man wondering what he's feeling about this whole thing.

"What are you waiting for honey?" Rachel stared at him surprised.

"Your actually okay with this baby?" He grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. She moans against his lips and pulls back slowly.

"Mrs. Puckerman you are my world and we support each other no matter what! Yes I'm fine with you finally getting your chance of dreams of being on stage! how many days did she gave you to call her?"

Rachel says two and he nods telling that she needs to do this because this is her dream she's always wanted and so what if it's an off Broadway musical, she's going to be stage and he and the kids are going to be there open night.

"I love you so much Noah Puckerman, thank you for being the best husband in the world." He smirks.

"I love you too Rachel Puckerman,I'm your only best husband in the world woman." He says smirking and she rolls her eyes before pecking his lips saying good night and he says good night holding her close and they both fall asleep in each others arms with a smile.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Roots Before Branches from Glee.**


	2. Sneak Peak

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In The Master Bedroom.**

Noah Puckerman woke up on Saturday morning and saw that it was 7:21 in the morning. He groans softly not believing he woke up this early when he knew that not even the Puckerman children were awake at this time. He glanced over to see his wife sleeping next to him showing off her bare shoulders. He remebered them quietly making love the night before after the kids were sleeping. He leans over and pressed his lips against her shoulder wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"What are you doing Mrs. Puckerman?" Noah whispered kissing her shoulder once again. Rachel stirs in her sleep.

"I was sleeping Mr. Puckerman which you should be doing." Rachel mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"I was thinking we could have a morning love making session before the kids wake up." He whispers making her groan softly and glance at him with one eye open.

"God you know I love making love to you but Mrs Puckerman is tired baby." He frowns muttering okay and Rachel sat up moving closer to him taking the sheet down and climbed onto him resting her naked body against his own naked body. He looks down at her and smiles.

"Im up for a sexy make out session but thats it, now come give your wife some sugar." Rachel says smirking and he pulls her closer to him pressing his lips against hers making her moan in his mouth. He runs his hands down her back sqeezing her ass making her moan softly and he flips them over so he's ontop on her and they were about to kiss each other more when the door bell rings.

They stare at each other groaning and Rachel gets up putting on her husband's shirt and her underwear and Noah puts on his boxers not even bothering to wear a shirt and wrapped his arms around his baby as they leave their bedroom and walk to the front door. Rachel giggles softly as Noah sucks on her neck.

Rachel opens the door and turns to her husband pecking his lips not caring about the person standing there. The person clears their throat awkwardly.

They pull away smiling and stare at the person finally noticing them and their smiles fade and their eyes widen with a frown.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." The person says with an awkward smile on their face.

**Sorry guys sneek peak until next time.**


	3. Watching Beth,I'm Sorry Daddy

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In The Master Bedroom.**

Noah Puckerman woke up on Saturday morning and saw that it was 7:21 in the morning. He groans softly not believing he woke up this early when he knew that not even the Puckerman children were awake at this time. He glanced over to see his wife sleeping next to him showing off her bare shoulders. He remebered them quietly making love the night before after the kids were sleeping. He leans over and pressed his lips against her shoulder wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"What are you doing Mrs. Puckerman?" Noah whispered kissing her shoulder once again. Rachel stirs in her sleep.

"I was sleeping Mr. Puckerman which you should be doing." Rachel mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"I was thinking we could have a morning love making session before the kids wake up." He whispers making her groan softly and glance at him with one eye open.

"God you know I love making love to you but Mrs Puckerman is tired baby." He frowns muttering okay and Rachel sat up moving closer to him taking the sheet down and climbed onto him resting her naked body against his own naked body. He looks down at her and smiles.

"Im up for a sexy make out session but thats it, now come give your wife some sugar." Rachel says smirking and he pulls her closer to him pressing his lips against hers making her moan in his mouth. He runs his hands down her back sqeezing her ass making her moan softly and he flips them over so he's ontop on her and they were about to kiss each other more when the door bell rings.

They stare at each other groaning and Rachel gets up putting on her husband's shirt and her underwear and Noah puts on his boxers not even bothering to wear a shirt and wrapped his arms around his baby as they leave their bedroom and walk to the front door. Rachel giggles softly as Noah sucks on her neck.

Rachel opens the door and turns to her husband pecking his lips not caring about the person standing there. The person clears their throat awkwardly.

They pull away smiling and stare at the person finally noticing them and their smiles fade and their eyes widen with a frown.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." The person says with an awkward smile on their face.

"Daddy you look funny." 4 year old year Elizabeth Hailey Corcoran says giggling from her adoptive mothers arms.

Shelby stared at her youngest daughter and told her to stop before glancing back at the married couple who were way under dressed to see her.

"Um wow this is embarrassing hi mom and Beth, come in while me and Noah get dressed." Rachel says blushing and grabbed Noah's hand and they go to their bedroom closing the door together and take a shower together then get ready for the day still feeling embarrassed letting Shelby and Beth see them that way.

"Come on baby and find out what your mother and my daughter are doing here, are you going to be okay?" He whispered wrapping his hands around her hips.

She looks at him and sighs resting her face against his chest and he lefts her head staring into her eyes.

"Baby talk to me." She sighs saying that it was really awkward letting her own mother see them like that.

"Rach stuff like this happens all the time, you should seen how many times my mother walked in my room while I was in the middle of sex." Rachel glared at him.

"I don't want to hear about your past with the girls or older woman Noah, let's just go find out what's going on." Rachel says annoyed and didn't even bother to grab his hand as they left their bedroom. He sighs hoping he's not sleeping on the couch tonight.

**In The Living Room.**

Rachel sat away from her husband still annoyed about him bringing up his past with other girls or older woman.

Beth ran over to Rachel and Rachel smiled brightly seeing the little dirty blonded curly haired, pale skinned, hazel green eyed little girl and picked up placing Beth on her lap.

"Hey mama Rachie ,mommy got me new shoes, See?" Beth pointed to her new white and purple sparkled sneakers and Rachel smiled.

Beth hasn't seen Quinn but knows that Quinn is her birth mother and she knows that Noah is her father and Shelby is her adopted mother and Rachel is her mommy's daughter but since Rachel has spent alot of time with Beth since she's been alive. Beth calls Shelby mommy and calls Rachel mama Rachie.

"Oh my those are perfect for a princess like yourself, did you thank mommy?" Beth nodded.

"I gave her a hug after I screamed! right mommy?" Shelby nods smiling at her little pumpkin. Noah stared at his daughter with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey no love for daddy monkey face?" Noah said pouting playfully. Beth giggles seeing her daddy pouting but rolls her eyes when he called her monkey face.

"I'm not a monkey face daddy, tell him mama Rachie." Beth says giving her impressive pout back to her daddy making Shelby and Rachel chuckle.

"She's right baby,Beth here has the gorgeous angel face." Rachel tells her husband and he glares at her playfully.

"I don't know Noah I think Beth here beats everytime with her pouts." Shelby says watching Beth smirk after her mommy said that.

"I'm sorry Beth can I have my hug now, daddy will never call you monkey face again." Noah tells his first child and Beth hops off mama Rachie's lap and ran over to her daddy and jumps on him giggling. He kisses her face making her squeal giggling and Shelby and Rachel smile at the daughter and Daddy interaction.

"So Shelby what brings to you the City?" Noah asked while holding Beth in his arms. Both Rachel and Noah noticed two purple suitcases near the other couch along with one big black suitcase next to them.

"Well I wanted to see my grandchildren but I was wondering if you could keep Beth for two weeks, I have to go on this business trip in California for two weeks and I can't take her with me because it would be too much for me! also I found out what preschool Tyson,Rishon and Lilah go to and I put Beth temporarily in school with them, they understood and I already paid for the two weeks she's going to be in it, I hope you guys don't mind." Both Rachel and Noah stared at Shelby surprised and smiled.

"Mom calm down we love having Beth here, She's Noah's first daughter after all and I want them to bond as much as they can, besides her and Lilah are best friends."

Rachel says grinning happily because she loved spending time with Beth who was sort of like her 6th child at the same time .

"You guys seriously don't mind watching her while I'm in California?" Shelby asked. They shook their head smiling.

"Shelby really we don't mind and you did say that you wanted me in Beth's life more so let us do this for you while your away." He says kissing Beth's forehead.

"Thanks you guys I have to leave for the airport at 11:30 because I have a 12:00 flight but I figured I spend time with my grandchildren before I go." They nod.

Rachel hugs her mom so happy to see her since it's been awhile since she's been in Ohio herself and Shelby has been working.

"I got offered to a role of Maureen Johnson in this off Broadway musical of Rent and I called the Director yesterday and told her that I'm taking it." Shelby smiles hugging her so proudly.

"That's amazing sweetheart, your perfect for that role! you know I was Maureen when I was around your age and I did Wicked aswell! I'm so proud of you for getting started on your dream really I happy for you and I promise to be at your opening night." Shelby tells her.

"I'm glad I get to see you for a few hours! the kids miss you aswell." Rachel says pulling back and they all a bedroom open in the Puckerman house and Lilah Puckerman slowly walks out of her bedroom rubbing her sleepy eyes yawning.

"Mommy and Daddy what's going on?" Little Lilah asked before glancing at her half sister Elizabeth who was her best friend sitting on their daddy's lap and smiled brightly waving then glanced over at her mommy and saw her grandma Shelby standing there with her arms opened.

"Ohh Grandma what you doing here?" Lilah asked jumping into her arms and held onto her. Shelby loved how much Lilah was like her sisters Tamika and Nava because they were all like Rachel in many ways and she loved her.

"Hi pretty girl, I'm here to drop Beth off before I go on a little trip but I also wanted to see your beautiful face." Lilah giggles blushing and rests her head on her grandma's shoulder.

Tamika,Nava,Rishon and Tyson walk out a few minutes later and happy to see their grandma and their half sister Beth and they all talk for a little before Shelby leaves promising that she will call as soon as she lands in California.

* * *

Rachel was cooking dinner while Noah played Apples To Apples with the kids. She laughed softly as Nava yelled at Rishon for not picking her card when he picked the card he liked best because he ended up picking Beth's card and she squeals at her younger brother clapping.

"Nava knock off with the yelling or you can go to your room until dinner is ready." Her dad tells her sternly. Nava rolls her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do, your not even my birth dad." Nava yelled making everything go quiet.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NAVA." Rachel yelled angrily making everybody jump.

"I'm sor-" Nava gets cut off by Rachel slamming her hand on the counter.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK NAVA CAPRI BERRY-PUCKERMAN! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW." Nava gets up quickly and ran to her room in tears.

Noah got up excusing himself from the game and walked into his and Rachel's room closing the door. Rachel looked at the kids and told them to go in Lilah's room to finish the game and they all listen and close the door.

Rachel turned off the stove for a few minutes and go to Nava's and Tamika's room and closed the door staring at her daughter.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I walked into the room seeing my daughter listening to her ipod and reading her favorite Harry Potter book. That's going away for awhile. I stare at her heartbroken for my husband who I know just got his feelings hurt badly and disapointed in Nava these days. She cops an attitude any chance she gets these days and I'm sick of it.

I reach over and take her book and take the headphones out of her ears glaring at her.

"Mom why did you do that?" I glare at her because she know damn well why I just took away her stuff.

"Don't play that game with me young lady! you know why I did it, how dare you say that that man wasn't your father?" I spat glaring at her.

"Because he's Beth's,Lilah's,Rishon's and Tyson's real father but not mine or Tamika's! we are just his adoptive children." Nava says annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Yes my husband is their father but he is also yours and Tamika's father rather you like it or not_ Nava Capri_! I did not, no _we_ did not raise you to act like a brat who likes to talk back and hurt the people you love." I snapped at her and she jumps staring at me.

"I wish I was with my real daddy because then I would get the love I need." She mutters making me stare at her with tears in my eyes and her eyes widen.

"YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH YOUR BIOLOGICAL FATHER ERIC MILLER? HERE IS THE TRUTH ABOUT HIM NAVA THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL BECAUSE IT WOULD BREAK YOURS AND TAMIKA'S HEART JUST HEARING BUT SINCE YOU HAVE TO BE THIS WAY HERE IS! I GOT PREGNANT BY HIM MY JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND I TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE A DADDY AND THE FIRST THING HE SAID TO ME WASN'T THAT I'M SO HAPPY OR THAT WERE GOING TO BE PARENTS? NO SWEETIE THE FIRST THING HE SAID TO ME WAS THAT THE BABY WASN'T HIS AND THAT I CHEATED ON HIM AND HE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME OR HIS CHILD AND THEN HE LEFT TWO WEEKS LATER." I tell her sobbing. I hated feeling this way but she wanted to be with her father and I couldn't let her be with him.

"Nava I'm telling you the honest truth and mommy never lies to her children! we were both 17 years old, your father said that baby wasn't his unless he took a DNA test and he took one and you and Tamika ended up being his, he yelled at me saying hurtful things and wanted me to kill you and Tamika inside my stomach! I could never do such heartbreaking thing your father wanted me to do so he left and I kept you two because I love you and would do anything for you both because my love for you is deeper then anything any else and sometimes you little girl take it for granted." I tell her in tears.

"I'm sorry mommy, I was wrong and I do love you." I just stare at her.

"Nava you are very outspoken like me and that can be a problem but I learned to control it and you will too! my husband adores you and Mika very much! your father tells me when we were in city before me and him got back together. He tells me "I know I'm slowly getting to know Beth but Tamika and Nava are my little girls and I love them" He would do anything for you and for you to say what you just said broke his heart big time so you need to make it up to him." I tell her before leaving and walk out with her stuff.

**With Noah and Nava.**

Nava walked to her parents room and knocked on the door waiting. The door opens a few seconds later and she saw her daddy staring at with broken blood shot eyes with tears falling down his face and she frowns.

"Can I talk to you daddy?" Nava asked hopefully and Noah nods letting her and closed the door walking over to the bed and Nava gets help on the bed then there was awkward silents. Nava looked at her daddy hating herself for making him cry. After hearing everything her mommy told her and seeing that her adoptive daddy has always been there for her and she was being stupid and a brat.

"Daddy if you didn't love me anymore and you left mommy because of how I acted I wouldn't be able to forgive myself because I broke mommy's and your heart! she told me about my real daddy and I don't like him very much because he hurt mommy way more then you hurt her!" He doesn't look at her.

"I'm going to sing a song to show how much I love you and I'm sorry for saying that you weren't my daddy because you." She says fighting her tears.

_We've been through the storm_  
_We've been through it all_  
_We had some close calls_  
_But never would fall_

Noah had tears falling down his face listening to the tearful and regret singing coming from his second oldest daughter.

_We climbed all the mountains  
Walked through all the valleys  
And you never left me behind_

_I found my way through the clouds_  
_No more runnin' scared and closing my eyes, oh_  
_I will be true, this love from my heart_  
_I'm laying my life on the line_

Rachel stood outside the door listening to Nava sing and she fights the tears she eyes in her own eyes and was proud of her daughter.

_Oh, I will survive  
As long as it's you by my side  
I will survive  
As long as it's you by my side_

_I'm stronger, stronger, stronger_  
_I'm stronger, stronger, stronger_

Noah slowly looked at Nava seeing the tears falling down her face as she sings and grabbed ahold of her.

_They said we wouldn't make it  
But guess what, we made it  
And we got them wondering how_

You were always for me  
Never been the one to hurt me  
You gave me peace of mind

I found my way through the clouds  
No more runnin' scared and closing my eyes, oh  
I will be true, this love from my heart  
I'm laying my life on the line

Nava slowly and softly sings to him and smiled slightly when he picks her up and brought her on his lap as she finished up the song.

_Oh, I will survive  
As long as it's you by my side  
I will survive  
As long as it's you by my side_

_I'm stronger, stronger, stronger_  
_I'm stronger, stronger, stronger_

_Sometimes I can't believe_  
_That you are with me_  
_There's nobody lucky as me_

_So I get on my knees_  
_To make sure that He_  
_Knows that I'm grateful_  
_For what He gave me_

_I will survive_  
_I will survive_  
_As long as it's you by my side_  
_I will survive_  
_I will survive_

_I'm stronger, stronger_  
_I'm stronger, stronger_

_I'm stronger, stronger_  
_I will survive_

She stops singing and stared at him whispering that she was so sorry and He wipes her tears saying that he knows and he was hurt but he will always love her but it was going to take time to let the hurt go. Nava hugs him sniffling and they hold each other for awhile sniffling.

"I love you Daddy." Noah heard Nava say and he sighs softly kissing her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I will always love you Nava because you are my daughter no matter what." Nava nods her head against his chest.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Stronger by Mary J Blige.**


	4. Late Night Talk,Damn It

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In Noah's POV.**

It's been a few hours since Nava said that I wasn't her birth father. Sure I didn't help create her but she is just as much as she is Rachel's no matter what. Her fucking birth father, Eric Miller is a piece of shit who I want dead for putting me through this pain and he will never be Tamika's and Nava's father. It hurts badly in my heart just hearing those words my own daughter said to me. Rachel didn't take her hand out of mine the whole time at dinner and I'm greatful to have a wonderful wife that loves me so much as she does but I can't get over it those words my own daughter said to me. It felt like somebody shot me in my heart over and over again.

"Noah?" My baby's soft half asleep voice whispers to me. I look at her and sigh nodding.

"Baby what are you doing,how long have you been sitting up like that?" Rachel asked with a concern look on her face while turning on the light.

"Since you went to bed at 11:30,turn off the light and go to sleep! I'm fine." I tell her softly lying to myself but she shook her head.

"No don't you dare lie to your wife like this! baby it's 3:25 in the morning and you should be sleeping." She tells me sitting up and wraps her arms around my neck from behind making me smell her strawberry sent that always turned me on but I wasn't in the mood or atleast not now.

"Baby if you don't want to sleep then just lay back down with me?" She whispers in my ear making me sigh. I shook my head because she has no idea how Nava's comment broke me.

"No Rach." I brushed her off and I look her to see the surprised and hurt look in her eyes. I sigh feeling bad for brushing her off and pulled her in my arms.

"Don't comfort me Noah! you were hurt badly by Nava's comment, it should be me doing this." She says softly to me with concern in her voice.

"I know you want to comfort me but I just need to hold you in my arms! that's the comfort I need." She looks up at me and placed her hand on my face rubbing her finger against my cheek.

"I know you love Nava so much that it hurts and what happened today was something that shook both of us in the heart! I had to tell Nava the truth about Eric and you got your broken by that comment! she overly crossed the line because you are her only father baby! you are her daddy for life." She whispers to me strongly.

"I feel like I'm not good enough to be Nava's father! I get that I'm really Beth's,Rishon's,Tyson's and Lilah's father because I helped make them but I just wished I could have met you sooner and helped you make the twins, Nava must really hate me if she wished to be her real father." Rachel stares at me sadly.

"I wished you would have been Tamika's and Nava's birth father but I'm glad that I met you a few years later and gave me more children! you are my soulmate and my husband that I love so much and you can always talk to me about anything." I'm so glad I have a wife like my baby here.

"Thank you for being my rock in everything in life." I tell her softly and she pressed her lips against my shoulder making me smile but I needed to feel her lips alot mine.

"Kiss me baby." I whispered staring deeply into her eyes. She kissed my lips with her own and I pulled her closer to me feeling myself becoming hard against her touch. I climb ontop of her slowly carefully not to hurt her and she moans against my lips and runs her hands down my back going all the way down to my ass and sqeezed it and I groan softly so we don't wake up our children. Damn this woman was going to make me wake our kids.

"Oh baby you need to stop before we wake up the kids." I whisper to her but she just takes off my shirt and grins sitting up wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Make love to me Noah, show me who owns me, don't think about our kids right now." She whispers staring into my eyes before pressing her lips on my neck and that was it for me to take off her clothes and she takes off my boxers and she lays back down making me climb back down on her and kiss her passionately lacing my hands with hers.

"Ooh baby that feels good but I need you inside me." She whimpers against my touch and I grin before reaching over to get the condom and slip it off seeing the eager look in her eyes and I line up to her entrance and slowly slip all the way inside her making her moan staying still.

"You alright babe?" I whispered staring at her wanting her to be okay and she nods pulling me close.

"You can move now baby." She says softly gasping for air as I move deeper inside her.

"Oh god I love when your deep inside me baby, keep moving." She tells me pulling down to her lips and I slowly captured her lips with mine while moving in and out of her with her hands still laced with mine as we share this passionate moment. Damn I seriously need to stop being around my wife so much when it comes to talking because she's like a talking _dictionary and _thesaurus and I'm losing my badassness.

"Noah why did you stop?" I snap out of my thoats to see that I was no longer moving.

"Sorry sweetie I was thinking and I lost track of what I was doing." She frowns staring at me and tells me to pull out.

"Why did I have to stop?" She sighs.

"No longer in the mood and you can't get your mind off what Nava said so let's just go to sleep." She just lays back on her side and turns away from me.

"Baby I'm sorry, please I'm ready to focus." She turns her head and sighs.

"I'm tired Noah and we have school in the morning, good night." She turns her head and closes her eyes. Damn it I can't lose my wife now.

"I love you?" I whispered hoping she says it back.

"I will always love you Mr. Puckerman now lay with me and go to sleep." She mutters back and I take the condom off throwing it away and lay back down sighing and try to sleep my hard on. Fuck you Puck just fuck you. I hold Rach by her waist loving the feeling her bare stomach against my fingers.

"Stop feeling me up Mr. Puckerman and go to sleep damn it." She murmurs against my chest and I chuckle before going to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Authers Note

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**Hi Puckleberry fans I'm writing you this note to tell you that I won't be updating today on this story because of the storm were about to have and I want to to make sure I still have power so look for it in a few days.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. The Sister Fight,Make Up Sex

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In Tamika's POV.**

I stared at my twin sister as she sleeps in her bed in our new room in New York City. Nava had no right to say that daddy was her daddy. He's the best daddy in the world and what she said was mean. I hit her with my pillow. She whines and looked at me with one eye open.

"Why did you hit me?" She said her grumpy and tired voice.

"Because you broke daddy's heart." She sits up glaring at me tiredly and throws the pillow back at me.

"Shut up Tamika, I already said sorry to Daddy." It doesn't matter. Daddy is still hurt and I saw the look on his face when she said those things to him.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Daddy is heartbroken over those words." I throw the pillow back at her.

"Stop hitting me with the pillow. Get off my back Tamika." She screams throwing the pillow back.

Just then the door opens and I see Mommy looking at us sternly still in her night clothes.

"Why am I hearing screaming? both of you better start talking now." Mommy says staring at us.

"Tamika woke me up by throwing her a pillow at me and I asked her and she said that I broke daddy's heart." I looked down.

"Tamika Annsley Berry-Puckerman what are the rules in this house?" I looked down.

"I'm waiting Tamika." I look up at mommy and sigh.

"No hitting, no fighting, no talking back, no swearing and have good grades in school." I muttered hating my sister for ratting me out.

"And what happens if you break those rules?" I frown knowing that I was grounded.

"Then you get grounded from playdates, tv or the computer but mommy she hurt Daddy's feelings." I tried to tell her but she growled making me shut up.

"Learn to worry about yourself young lady. I don't want to hear you two screaming again like that. Get dressed for the day and Tamika thats a two day grounding from the Tv which means no movie night for you. Your sister is already grounded for a week for what happened so you can keep each other company." Mom says before leaving our room.

**In Rachel's and Noah's bedroom.**

Noah Puckerman opened his eyes the next morning feeling grumpy and tired. His wife wasn't happy with him. They were sharing a moment together and he just stopped before it even started. Sure he was still upset about Nava saying he wasn't her father but that's not he was thinking about in the middle of sharing a loving moment.

"Rach?" He said softly hoping she was still laying next to him before they got up to start there day.

"Yes Noah?" Noah heard her soft groggy yet annoyed voice respond back to him tiredly.

"Please don't be angry with me. I know I stopped in the middle of our moment last night but I wasn't thinking about Nava at." Rachel walks back to the bed and stared at him.

"Then what were you thinking about while we were in the middle of making love?" She asked moving closer to him.

"I was thinking about you the whole time honestly, I was thinking about how smart I was sounding everytime I'm with you and I guess I didn't know that I stop in the middle of what could have been very sexy and heated love maing." Noah tells her rubbing his hand against her breast. Rachel moans slightly glancing up at him.

"Are you crazy Noah, our kids are in their rooms." She hissed softly glaring at her husband. He ignored her and kissed her neck. She loved the feeling of his lips on her body but now wasn't the time since she was about to hop into the shower.

"Prove it to me by hopping in the shower with me?" She whispers before getting up and strips her clothes off smirking at him then walked into the bathroom.

He sat there for a second before walking into the the bathroom closing the door behind him locking it and picked Rachel up and they both walked into the shower and he crashed his lips on hers and she runs her hands down his back.

"Oh god Noahh." She moans wanting him inside her as soon as possible. He ran his hands over her bare wet stomach and pressed his lips against her neck.

"What do you want baby?" He mutters running his lips against her neck. She moans running her hands down his back.

"I want you inside me baby please fuck me hard." He lifts her up in his arms and pushed hard into her making her squeal then moan as he pounds into her.

"Ohh god, right there baby mmm fuck me harder." Rachel demanded as her husband pounds into her harder and he held her tightly and he slows down his pace as he gets close and felt her gettting close aswell and pulled out and Rachel gets down on the floor of shower and sucks him until she's done coming and she swallows it.

He pulls her up and held her close to his naked body and she stares into his eyes pressing her bare naked breast against his chest.

"I believe you Noah and that just made up for last night but now we really must really get watched up and ready for the day." Rachel tells him before pressing her lips against his and they made out for a few minutes before washing up together.

"I love you Rachel Puckerman." Rachel grins loving that she was married to the hottest guy she ever met.

"I love you too Noah Puckerman." They finished washing up and shared a few kisses before getting dressed for the day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I sat in my music class listening to the professer talk about basic music when I noticed somebody sitting in my class which surprised me and they had their eyes on me in shock. What the hell was she doing here in New York? I went back to focusing on my school work.

When class was over I grabbed my stuff and left the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see the girl that I didn't want here.

"Rachel it's great to see you again." I pushed her hand off my shoulder.

"Can I help you with something?" She frowns looking at me.

"I guess were not going to be civil while were going to the same school, I deserve this treatment after everything I did to try to break you and Puck up." Damn right.

I looked at my phone and saw that I was going to be late for rehearsal if I don't going now.

"Look I don't have time for this right now Santana. I'm going to be late for rehearsal if I don't leave now." I said before rushing off.

**Sneak peak.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rehearsal Nightmare Part 1

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I sat in my music class listening to the professer talk about basic music when I noticed somebody sitting in my class which surprised me and they had their eyes on me in shock. What the hell was she doing here in New York? I went back to focusing on my school work.

When class was over I grabbed my stuff and left the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see the girl that I didn't want here.

"Rachel it's great to see you again." I pushed her hand off my shoulder.

"Can I help you with something?" She frowns looking at me.

"I guess were not going to be civil while were going to the same school, I deserve this treatment after everything I did to try to break you and Puck up." Damn right.

I looked at my phone and saw that I was going to be late for rehearsal if I don't get going now.

"Look I don't have time for this right now Santana. I'm going to be late for rehearsal if I don't leave now." I said before rushing off.

I can't wait to tell Noah that his blast form the past was back in our lives. Oh I hope this is the only surprise I have in my life but boy was I going to be wrong.

**At Rehearsal.**

Rachel walked into the theater, really glad she wasn't late since alot of the members weren't there yet but she saw her co. star Jazmyn Phillips, a black gorgeous woman who was like the same height as her but slightly taller, dark black hair, green eyes, nice figure and she was really nice to Rachel, they became great friends.

She is playing her love interest Joanne Jefferson in Rent.

She never really kissed a woman in her life before but she was up for new things. This was only the 5th rehearsal and so far they've done meet and greet, run through the songs, danced and run a little bit of the lines.

"Hi Rachel I just got news that Eliza dropped out of the play." Eliza Montgomery was an actress on Rachel's favorite show on Bravo called Broadway Dreams and she was taking a break from the tv world and re focusing on her Broadway lifestyle she once had. She was supposed to be playing Mimi Márquez.

"Why did she drop out?" Asked Rachel surprised to hear that Eliza was no longer part of the cast.

"Something about not getting paid enough money or some bullshit crap. Anyways a new Mimi joins our cast today." The others show up and Renee Wilson stands on the stage telling all them to have a seat. Rachel sits down next to Jazmyn.

"Hey everybody, as you must know Eliza will no longer be part of the cast for this musical anymore." They all started asking questions as to why but Renee holds up her hand.

"Guys stop, what happened with Eliza is personal so don't keep asking." Jazmyn raised her hand making the others look at her.

"Okay since Eliza is who is going to be playing Mimi?" Renee smiles brightly.

"Give up for your new cast member who will be playing Mimi. Santana Lopez." Santana walked out from backstage smiling.

Rachel just gave her a blank stare. This was starting to be the worst day of her life.

"Hi everybody I hope you will all accept me as your co. star." She says kindly looking at the group then her eyes landed on Rachel, suddently frowning.

Jazmyn saw the look on her new co. stars face and glanced over at Rachel who also had almost the same look on her face.

"Yo Rach are you are alright?" Rachel shook her head no, wanting to leave this play all together.

"What's up girl?" Rachel just stayed quiet, wanting to get started with rehearsal. She didn't want to tell Jazmyn about the girl that did whatever she could to steal her man.

"Rachel can you come up here please?" She cursed the director in her head. This was her worse nightmare but she was going to be professional.

"Sure Ms. Wilson." Rachel stood up and walked over to the stairs and walked towards them, ignoring the look on Santana's face.

"I want you to give Santana a tour of the theater, also you two will be sharing a dressing room since you and Eliza use to, do you think you do that for her while the others practice their lines?"

Rachel sports her best show face show face smile and nodded professionally. She glanced over at her new co. star and cleared her troat.

"Follow me Santana and I'll show you where our dressing room is going to be when you need a break or when the big night comes." Rachel starts walking past her towards the backstage.

Santana froze in her spot, staring at her old boyfriend's wife and the mother of his children walk past her. Oh man was she screwed because not only are they classmates at college but now they were co. stars in a off Broadway musical. Oh wait until Kurt and Brittany hear about this when she gets back at the apartment.

"Santana are you coming?" She heard Rachel yell from behind the stage and she quickly ran off to catch up to her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rehearsal Nightmare Part 2

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Not only was I pissed about having my husband's old girlfriend or fuck buddy, Santana Lopez at my college but to have that girl in my off broadway production of Rent? Oh I will quit if she even runs her mouth during rehearsal about how she's the damn star of this show. She was already getting on my nerves by not following me to our dressing room. Was she really going to make me call her name? already not following the damn orders around her.

"Santana are you coming?" I yelled trying to control my anger for this girl. I heard her running footsteps.

"Sorry Berry didn't mean to keep your midget self waiting." I was going to ignore her comment about my height.

"I see you changed up your hair style, it fits you alot more." I just kept on walking.

"My last name is still Puckerman." I said letting her know that I was still married to my husband.

"He didn't divorce your ass yet and just paying child support?" How dare she think that. I got in her face grabbing ahold of her shirt.

"I was trying to be professional with you child but your taking it too far by bringing up my husband and our family." She glared at me pushing me off.

"Bitch I know you didn't just get up in my face with with your hands all over me. You better watch it before I curse your ass out." I started laughing at her then she slapped me a cross the face.

"Who's fucking laughing now hobbit?" I stared at her shocked.

"I can't believe you just slapped me because I was laughing." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nobody laughs at me got it hobbit?" I just rubbed my cheek and turned around shaking at her.

"Did I just see your latina ass slap my good friend in the face?" I heard Jazmyn's voice and went back to her.

"Jazmyn don't do anything that will get you kicked out the play." She just got in her face.

"No She needs to realize that she doesn't run things around her Rach. Were grown woman and we don't work with children who think it's all about them."

I had to agree with her. We were all work as a team and she's acting there is an I in team.

"I'm not a child alright, I just have a past with Berry here." Jazmyn looked at her confused.

"Her last name is Puckerman. I don't care if you have a past with her. She's far to grown to be playing this game with your ass. Keep it up and I'll report you to Renee."

I saw the scared look on her face. Jazmyn was a major Broadway start these days and she knew all about catty jealousy.

"Don't bring the drama in here Lopez. I don't care what kind of beef you two had, keep it in the past and work together as co. stars." She glanced my way.

"I'll finish up this tour for you Rachel. ice that cheek and get back to rehearsal." Santana starts to protest but Jazmyn grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Little girl you better not talk, I'm taking over this tour rather you like it or not. Renee ordered me to do it so our Maureen doesn't quit." I was thinking about quitting but who would play Maureen this late? Shelby wouldn't want me to quit and I know my hubby wouldn't like it.

"Let's go Santana." They walk past me and I mouthed thank you and she just winked at me.

I need to act more professional about having the devil child here. This was my big break into the Broadway world. I was going to be full term mommy, wife, go to school and star on my first off Broadway play. If it gets to hard for me then I rethink about staying on this project.

**At The Puckerman House.**

Noah was cooking dinner for the kids while Rachel was at rehearsal for Rent. He was being supportive of his wife but he missed her coming home after school and it just being them with their kids. He knows this is her dream to be on Broadway. He was doing what he could to support his family.

"Daddy?" 4 year old year Beth spoke. He turns around hearing his first born child's voice.

"Yes Bethy?" She giggles.

"When is Mama Rachie coming home?" He sighs because he wasn't sure how long her rehearsal was going to last tonight.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, did you need help with something?" She shook her head.

"No Daddy, I just like Mama Rachie here with us." He smiles bending down and kissed her forehead.

"I know you do and so do I but she's following her dream of being on Broadway. go play with your sister Lilah until dinner is ready." She says okay before running off into Lilah's room.

10 minutes later, the front door opens then closes with a slam. Noah walked out of the kitchen to see his wife looking pissed off.

"Baby what happened at rehearsal?" Rachel sighs showing him her cheek.

"Who did that to your face?" She shook her head.

"Your crazy ex girlfriend Santana Lopez who not only is going to my college but she's also starring as Mimi in my musical." He stared at her shocked.

"Your not thinking about quitting are you? Broadway is your dream in life." She shook her head, walking towards him after putting her bag down.

"No babe that might have been my dream in the past but then I got pregnant with Tamika and Nava. They are my dream and so is our other children and this marriage. I'm thinking about but until then I'm still going to be part of the show." He put the spoon down in the counter and kissed her lips.

"Don't quit because of her babe. I hate that she did that to your beautiful face but atleast you got through rehearsal." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh trust me you don't know how many times we had to re start our lines because Santana kept messing up her parts. She sucks at acting." He chuckles.

"Atleast my baby knows how to act on her parts." She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

This was his wife who he cherished and loved. He was not going to let Santana Lopez ruin his wife's future. Santana better watch her back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Noah Talks To Santana, I Quit

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By CollegeStar21**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

**Oh just so you know Santana won't be in the story for very long just like Quinn won't be in the story alot but she will be in the story. It will still focus on The Puckerman family and Puckleberry's romance as a married couple.**

* * *

Noah Puckerman wasn't pleased to hear his wife once again was thinking about quitting the musical because of Santana's mouth and her lack of acting like a team player. He thought her childish ways were over when she admitted her feelings to Brittany in high school. He was going to stop by since he didn't have class today and his boss gave him the day off from his job. He called the younger kids out of school today so they were spending the day with him.

He walked into the theater with Lilah, Beth,Rishon,Tyson. He saw Santana herself on stage, singing and crawling on the floor while the guy that was playing her love interest stare at her.

"Daddy why is she on the floor acting odd?" Rishon asked him softly. Noah turned around, forgetting about his kids and told them stay quiet.

Santana looked out and frowned seeing her old boyfriend standing there with the kids. She couldn't sing her lines anymore and Renee yelled stopped.

"Santana why are you always freezing up at this part. Take a 5 minute break and get it together, until then let's bring Jazmyn and Rachel out here." Santana sighs standing up and walks down the stage stairs. She didn't want to be around Rachel.

She walked over to him and glanced down at the kids.

"Your wife is backstage just so you know, she's going to be on soon." He knew this.

"I'll get to her in a second, I'm mostly here to speak to you about what's been going on here." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want from me Puckerman?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you getting tired of living in the past Santana? it's the third time my wife as complained to me about quitting this musical. I support her no matter but your making it hard for her to live this huge dream, she's been trying to work on since the day she was born." Santana just shrugged.

"So I'm not here to ruin her life, I'm just here to be in the musical and if she doesn't like then she's all up for quitting." He glared at her.

"You actually think I believe that lie? You slapped her for a reason, is it because your having ladie problems with Brittany?" Santana's eyes widen.

"That's it right? your having trouble with her and your taking your anger out on my wife. Listen here Lopez and you better listen loud and clear. You will never have me, you will never get what it's like to find true love like I have with my woman. We are happily married with kids and what your doing is messing with me not just her."

Santana just spun around and went backstage. She wasn't trying to mess up Rachel's career but she also wasn't going to make it easy for the midget.

**Jazmyn as Joanne**

_Rachel as Maureen._

Rachel walked out surprised to see her kids and her husband standing there. She wasn't going to say something because she needed to focus on her lines.

_What's up?_

**What the hell are you doing?**

_What? we were just talking_

**Right**

_Pookie we were just talking_

**Maureen, please do not do this today**

Rachel was about to do her line when Santana suddently walked onto the stage and started laughing. everybody gave her a look.

"You call that acting? that was boring and I wouldn't buy tickets if I had to see that." Rachel shook her head walking over to Renee and handed her the script.

"I'm sorry but I will not work like this. She's disrespectful, she shows up late and when she does it's to tell me off when I'm singing. I will not be part of this anymore. Find another girl to play Maureen because I quit."Renee starts to protest but Rachel shook her head no and pushed past Santana who smirked at her.

She stops walking and walked back to Santana, smirking right back at her.

"Look at my kids and my husband right there." Santana narrowed her eyes at her.

"I SAID LOOK AT THEM LOPEZ." Santana quickly looked at Puck and the kids.

"They are lucky to have a mother like me that will teach them from right and wrong unlike you. That is my husband who never wanted you in the first place. Your a bitchy child still Santana Lopez and I thought you learned from your mistakes but I guess I was wrong because your still a brat who sets off if it doesn't go your way."

Santana looks down fighting her tears.

"You crying now? am I hurting the bratty child's feelings? I teach my children not to act like how your acting or they get a stern talking to, is that how you want your children to act when you have them? you want to act like their mother who's mind is still stuck in middle school and high school? Keep it up Santana and your karma is going to bite you in the ass." Santana looked at her with tears falling down her face.

"Keep my name, my husband's name and my kids names out your mouth from now on or else. Good luck on your opening night." She spun around and went to clean out her dressing room.

Noah looked cold hearted at Santana who turned back to him and he shook his head mouthing the words that she didn't want to hear in her whole life from him.

"_Your dead to me."_ She walked back to the dressing room and saw Rachel walking past her with all her stuff.

"Please Rachel don't quit because of me." She just kept on walking and spoke.

"I'm not just quitting because of you. My life doesn't have anything to do with you." She said as she kept walking to meet up with her family.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Funeral

**The Love Of The Puckerman Family.**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**This is the Sequel to Puck's Got A Girlfriend? It's been 2 and a half years since Noah Puckerman met his now wife Rachel Barbra Berry and her two Identical twin daughters Tamika and Nava Berry while he was in high school and now they are happily married with their 5 children, they live in New York City in a great house that Rachel's dads bought for them in Brooklyn. Find out how Noah and Rachel live the life as a married couple in Brooklyn, see how they make new friends while they focus on being parents to their children and focusing on their dreams. **

**See the life of the Puckerman family.****Enjoy. Oh familiar faces will be in this story aswell so watch out for them.**

**Oh just so you know Santana won't be in the story for very long just like Quinn won't be in the story alot but she will be in the story. It will still focus on The Puckerman family and Puckleberry's romance as a married couple.**

* * *

Noah and Rachel were at central park for the day with their kids having a little picnic before winter came. It was still fall and of course Beth was still with them since Shelby's trip was extended longer then she thought. Rachel was focusing on school since she dropped out of her first off broadway musical. She had a job that paid good money but she missed being on that Broadway stage. Her husband kept asking her if she was sure that this was what she wanted and she kept saying the same thing.

"Yes Noah I'm sure that this is what I want. It will be my time once I'm done with college and our kids are older." She had such a wonderful husband that loved her and supported her. She loved him very much and she was glad they worked out everything to get to this point in their lifes.

"Tyson stop throwing food at your sisters, Rishon don't you dare start." Noah said sternly watching his two sons annoy their sisters.

"Baby your phone is ringing." Rachel said as she did Nava's hair while keeping an eye on their other kids. He picks up his phone and saw Kurt calling him.

"You what's up Kurt, I haven't from you and the others in awhile." Rachel was surprised that Kurt Hummel was calling her husband. They haven't really talked to the others in awhile.

"No please don't tell me it's true, Kurt this is a sick joke your playing." The kids stop what their doing seeing their daddy close to tears. Rachel whispered to Nava to go over to her twin sister. Nava listens still watching her daddy now in tears.

"Alright we'll be there. No I'll tell her." Noah hung up after that and looked down sobbing. Rachel has never seen her husband this upset in her life and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Baby what's going on that's got you this upset?" Rachel whispered with concern.

"My best friend is dead." Rachel knew who Noah's was, Finn Hudson was his best friend and looks down pulling him close and rocked him as he cried, feeling tears forming in her own eyes. Nava, Tamika, Beth, Lilah, Tyson and Rishon all ran over to them and hugged them not sure what to do but they seeing their parents upset, upset them aswell.

**In Lima Ohio.**

Rachel stared at the love of her life, cry into his best friend's mother's arms, Carole, Kurt and Burt were over at the Puckerman's house for the day in Lima Ohio. Rachel's dads were over have been in Lima Ohio for about two days now and tomorrow was the funeral for Finn. Her husband hasn't stopped bawling his eyes out since he found out that his childhood best friend was dead. They found out that he died in his and Callie's hotel room, from a drug overdose while they were visiting Callie's family in Vancouver, it was Callie's aunt's birthday and they were going to the party with her parents.

Callie didn't even know he was taking drugs, nobody even knew he was taking drugs because if they did, they would have helped him. Her kids were confused. Beth and Lilah were feeling their daddy's pain because they cried whenever they saw him crying. Rachel had no idea how her Noah was going to get through this. Finn was like his brother and now his brother was gone. This was hard on Kurt aswell because this was his actual brother, sure they weren't blood related but they were related by marriage.

"Lilah shh sweetie I know you hate seeing this way but he's in pain and mourning uncle Finn." Finn came to visit them from time to time and the kids loved Finn. He told them to call him uncle Finn.

"Where is uncle Finn?" Rachel sighs sadly. How was she supposed to tell her youngest daughter that her uncle Finn went to Heaven? how was she supposed to tell her sons that their favorite uncle was no longer around to play catch with them or teach them out to sing or teach them how to dance badly as Finn did? She couldn't right now.

"Lilah please go hug your daddy, he needs a big Lilah hug right now." Rachel tells her before putting her down. She watched Lilah run over to Noah and he pulled from Carole with a wet and read face. He picked up her and held her as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Rachel felt a tiny hand on her leg and looked down to see her little girl Beth looking upset and close to tears. She bends down to pick up the girl she thought as her own. Beth was like her 6th child, that's how much she loved her.

"Shh baby, mama Rachie is here." Beth just sobs in the crook of her neck and Rachel closed her eyes, not wiping away her tears, rubbing Beth's tiny back. Like she said Beth and Lilah felt the same pain their father felt and it was the hardest for all three of them.

* * *

Noah Puckerman grabbed his wife's hand, squeezing her hand as he stared at the closed casket, wearing all black and having endless tears falling down his face as people talked about how Finn mean't to them. It would be too hard for anybody to watch Finn's lifeless body lie there if it was open so they decided to have it close. Life will never be the same for anybody who knew Noah's best friend, fellow Glee club member and all around wonderful guy. It wasn't supposed to end like this but sometimes you can't control everything in life.

He was a funny guy that sometimes didn't know he was funny, he would say somethings and it would bring a smile to a person's face. He was freakishly talk for his age but that's what people loved about him. He remembers everything about his best friend and life wasn't going to be the same without him. Noah stared at all the Glee club members new and old members as they sat in the chairs, wearing black, with tears in their eyes. They all looked honestly in mourning of Finn.

"Callie who was going to be my daughter in law, is going to be singing a song to honor my son Finn." Carole told them.

Callie got up walking over to Carole, hugging her then takes the mic from Burt and closed her eyes listening to the music starts.

**_These are clouds aren't going nowhere, baby_** **_Rain keeps coming down_** **_I just thought I'd try to call you, baby,_** **_For you got too far outta town_** **_And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you_** **_'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_**

Rachel looked at her husband seeing how shaky he was and squeezed his hand, he looked at her and placed Rishon on the seat before walking out of the room. Rachel told Shelby to take the kids.

**_And I hope you find it,_** **_What you're looking for_** **_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be_** **_And so much more_**

**_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_** **_I wanted you to know that_** **_And nothing's gonna change that_** **_And I hope you find it._**

Rachel got up and went to find Noah. She found him sitting on the step with his head faced down on his knees. She sat down next to him, listening to him cry.

**_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?_**  
**_Last words that I said_**  
**_But that was nothing but a broken heart talkin', baby_**  
**_You know that's not what I meant_**  
**_Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you_**  
**_'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_**

"it's not fair, he's not supposed to be gone." Rachel heard her baby say, she wasn't sure if he knew she was sitting next to him. She agrees with him. It's not fair that Finn was in Heaven right now.

He looks up and saw her looking right at him with concerned eyes with her own tears falling down her face.

**_And I hope you find it,_**  
**_What you're looking for_**  
**_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be_**  
**_And so much more_**

"Why aren't you in there listening to Callie sing?" He asked sadly while having a hard time controlling his tears.

**_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_**  
**_I wanted you to know that_**  
**_And nothing's gonna change that_**  
**_And I hope you find it_**  
**_Whatever it is out there that you were missing here_**

"Because my husband is out here, I know you need time to heal baby but I'm here to help you through this. He wouldn't want you to be alone right now." He pulled her close into his arms and she stared at him seeing how broken he truly was.

"I can't sing now, it's too hard." Rachel placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it and rests her head against his.

"They will understand baby, you need to do what's best for you right now. If you just want to sit out here, then we'll do that, if you change your mind and want to go back in then we'll do that too. Nobody is going to judge you for walking out." Noah closed his eyes sighing, he was glad he had a wife like Rachel.

**_And I hope you find it,_**  
**_What you're looking you_**  
**_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be_**  
**_And so much more_**

**__****_And I hope you're happy wherever you are_**  
**_I wanted you to know that_**  
**_And nothing's gonna change that_**  
**_No, no, no_**  
**_And I hope you find it_**  
**_I hope you find it_**  
**_Mmm,_**  
Ooh.

"I'm ready to go back in." Rach stared at him making sure if this what he wants to do.

"Are you sure baby? they will understand if you don't, you need handle this your own way."He nods whispering that he's ready and they both get up, walking in holding hands and quietly took their seats. Everybody stared at them then looked at Callie who began talking about all the good times she had with Finn.

After the Glee club members sing a few songs without Noah joining until the last song. He got up and talked about his best friend.

"Finn and I knew since we were kids, we grew up together. He was seriously like my brother and it's really hard for me to do this knowing that my brother isn't coming back. I remember when Finn would sing about anything. He got me into singing and I out that I liked it very much. My wife didn't know Finn very much but when she did get to know him, I noticed that they got along very well, Finn told me that I found a great woman and to never let her go." Rachel stared at him sadly.

"Finn was uncle Finn to our kids and he's never going to see them grow up but I'm glad he got to know them before he passed away. There is no guy like him and it breaks my heart that we all have to do this funeral for him but here we are honoring his life in how lived and not how he died." He looked at the casket and sniffled.

"Finn my man, my bro, I was blessed to get to know what a wonderful, funny, caring, down to hearth guy like you, my self and everybody here are going to deeply miss you, your singing and dancing with the angel's now telling them everything, your with your dad now buddy. You will forever be in our hearts, Your home now Finn even though your not with us, your home in Heaven no longer fighting." He sits back down.

Rachel stands up and started talking.

"Finn was a great guy that I can't believe is gone but he's in a better place now. Finn asked me to help him record a song when he came to visit us. I never showed anybody this and I think it would a great time for you to hear it. It's like he's telling us that he's doing okay now." Rachel put the cd in the cd player and pressed play then sits down.

_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_

Everybody stayed quiet listening to his voice.

_The sun will still shine tomorrow_  
_So it's time for moving on_  
_There's not a second for sorrow_  
_Even though the moments gone_

_The puzzle has so many pieces  
But you can't, you can't hide  
'Cause life just keeps on living  
And sooner or later you'll find_

Noah looked at Rachel wondering when they did this and she just smiled softly at him.

_This is not the end, no_  
_Your day is gonna come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_

Quinn sat next to Santana with tears falling down her face, listening to Finn's voice knowing that he's never coming back.

_Woah, woah_  
_I know it's never easy_  
_To pick yourself up again_  
_Take a deep breath 'cuz you know that_  
_It's time to look ahead_  
_With one foot in front of other_  
_That you can, you can fly_  
_Into a better tomorrow_  
_And leave yesterday behind_

Carole held Kurt's hand as they listened to Finn's voice. This was the only way they were going to hear his voice.

_This is not the end, no_  
_Your day is gonna come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_

Everybody in the room had tears falling down their face, listening to Finn's beautiful singing voice.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just a start now_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just a start now_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_Your day is gonna come_  
_This is not the end, no_  
_You're not the only one_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_

Noah looks at the picture of Finn and knew that life for him will never be the same without his best friend.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Don't ever give up, no_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_It's just a start now_  
_We all have our ups and all have our downs_  
_That we have to find a way around_  
_This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh_  
_This is not the end_  
_Woah, woah_

The song stops and everybody just stayed quiet bowing their heads. When they were done they all went to _cemetery_ and buried Finn into the ground after putting flowers down. Rachel held Beth in her arms while sobbing. She lost a great friend.

Noah held Lilah in his arms as he watched the casket go down into the ground. This was too hard for him. He wanted to go back to New York soon. Being in his home town was hard for him to handle, Finn Hudson was gone from this world and was never coming back. It wasn't fair.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were I Hope You Find It by Miley Cyrus and Not The End by Cory Monteith. **

**This chapter was for Cory who we lost recently on Saturday. You are in our hearts and we'll never forget you. We'll be here for Lea and your family as they look up at you in the sky as you sing with the Angels. RIP Cory. **

**Life is too short to stay serious-Cory Monteith.**


End file.
